That One Incident
by Deceptigal
Summary: He didn't plan for this all to happen, it just did. KakaShizu


Author's Note: It's my first time to write a Naruto fic so it may not be amazing or awesome. KakaShizu is MY MAIN NARUTO PAIRING which is why I'm writing this fic. So anyways, enjoy! This takes place during the time-skip.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Kakashi made his way to the Hokage Manor. It was another long day for him. He had just completed a mission and now he has to give a full report to Tsunade. If it were up to him, he'd be reading one of his Icha Icha novels by now. Before he got the chance to open the door to the Hokage's office, he bumped into something, rather someone.

Shizune was carrying a huge stack of paperwork so she could barely see who was in front of her. It was a good thing that she already knows her way around the manor so heading back to the office would be no problem. But, she didn't expect to run into anyone. The kunoichi fell flat on her butt, scattering the papers all over the hallway.

Shizune sighed and looked up. She stared at Kakashi, who was just smiling at her.

"You should be more careful next time, Shizune." Kakashi offered her a hand which she took. Once she stood up, Shizune started gathering the paper that had flown away. Kakashi decided to help her out with her little problem. When all the papers were gathered, Shizune faced the jounin who had helped her.

She smiled. "Thanks, Kakashi. Now, would you mind opening the door for me?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "Not at all. I'm going in too, anyway."

The jounin let Shizune in first followed by himself. Shizune greeted her master who was sitting in her regular chair then placed the stacks of paper on the desk. She sighed out of relief then turned to face Kakashi who was talking to Tsunade.

"I cleared my mission, so if there's anything else…" Kakashi started.

"No, you can relax; I'll let you know if any mission comes up. You're dismissed." Tsunade said.

Kakashi nodded his head then left the Hokage office. From the other side of the door, he heard Shizune's voice. "Can I ask you something Tsunade-sama?" The copy-cat ninja decided that it was none of his business so he left the manor.

Since he was free from missions, Kakashi decided to visit the Memorial Stone. He's been there so many times that he knows exactly where his comrades' names are engraved. He stood there in silence for about two hours before he made his way to the Training Field. He was just going to read an Icha Icha novel but he decided that he could use the time to train.

But he wasn't the only one there.

Shizune was firing her poison needles at the dummies she had placed around the field. She missed a few targets but she got most of them.

"Hello, Shizune." Kakashi approached the medic-nin.

Shizune was startled but turned towards him. "Oh, hello Kakashi. I thought you had the day off."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I can't use that time to train."

Shizune shrugged. "I guess it doesn't."

Kakashi looked at the dummies which Shizune had hit. Then he gazed at Shizune once more. "Pretty impressive. Especially since I've seen you train here so rarely."

"Well, I asked Tsunade-sama if I could train here regularly now since she's busy training Sakura, it's only fair that I get to train to."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I joined you? We could train together."

Shizune's eyes widened. "But our techniques are so different, wouldn't that be a problem?"

Kakashi raised his visible eye-brow. "Why would it be a problem? If we ever get placed on the same team on a mission, it would be good to know the other person's techniques. It would help build teamwork."

Shizune hesitated but eventually agreed. "Just one question,"

"What is it?"

She glared at the jounin. "You're not gonna make me take the 'bell test', are you?"

Kakashi grinned. "Unless you want to go against my Sharingan, then no, you're not taking the bell test. Now, let's get started."

* * *

It became a daily thing for them to train together. They'd meet at the training field, Kakashi being late of course, then they'd practice their ninjutsu. Whenever Kakashi would take a break and read an Icha Icha novel, Shizune would roll her eyes and train by herself until the copy-cat ninja joined her once more.

There were also times when they'd go against each other. Kakashi would win most of their matches but when he didn't, it usually involved Shizune poisoning him with one of her needles. Of course, the poison wasn't that dangerous, once Kakashi would look very tired and dizzy, Shizune would simply take out the poison using her medical ninjutsu.

Once they were done training, they'd both go to the Memorial Stone and they'd stand there in silence just looking at the names of the persons who were close to them. Kakashi would often see Shizune teary-eyed but with a weak smile on her face.

Then something changed in their daily routine.

It was getting dark, usually they'd be done by late in the afternoon but it was already around 7 pm and they had just finished training.

While walking to the Memorial Stone, Kakashi spoke.

"Hey, why don't we get some ramen? My treat."

"What? But why?" Shizune asked.

"It's late and I'm hungry."

"But why should I come with you?"

Kakashi sighed. Shizune always needed a reason to do anything. "I just want to treat you out to some ramen. Come on, Shizune."

Shizune was indeed hungry but what if Tsunade-sama needed her? Then again, it's not all the time when one of Konoha's top ninja treats you out to some ramen.

The kunoichi nodded her head. "Fine. But only because I'm really hungry and I haven't had any ramen recently."

After visiting the Memorial Stone, they made their way to Ichiraku. They saw Choji there but the chubby shinobi was already done eating and left. Once the ramen was served, Shizune didn't hesitate to eat right away even if it was still very hot. She had taken a couple of bites out of her ramen when she realized that she was with Kakashi, the mask-wearing ninja. She quickly turned to her left but Kakashi was already done eating.

The Sharingan Warrior stared at Shizune. "Something wrong?"

"_Wow, he really eats fast._" she thought. "Oh, no problem. Just you know, looking around the store."

Shizune continued eating her ramen.

Once Kakashi paid the bill, Shizune thanked him and made her way back to the Hokage Manor to check on Tsunade, and the paperwork she forgot to do.

But she heard Kakashi call her.

Shizune faced him. "Yes?"

Kakashi approached the medic-nin. "Let me take you home. It's too late for a girl like you to walk by herself."

Shizune smiled. "Thanks, Kakashi. You know, for someone who reads those disgusting Icha Icha books, you're a real gentleman."

"Well, yeah… Wait, those books are works of art, they're not disgusting."

Shizune shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just go."

Kakashi agreed then they both walked towards the Hokage Manor. As they walked, they spotted Lee and Gai. Shizune had seen them early this morning training, apparently they weren't done yet, nor did they look tired.

Gai spotted the two of them walking together. "Good evening my rival! You never told me you were with Shizune. I'm going to have to get a girl too if I'm to keep up with someone as cool as you!"

Kakashi glanced at Shizune who was blushing like crazy then back to Gai. "No, it's not like that, Gai. I'm just taking her back to the Hokage Manor."

Gai gave his rival a thumbs up. "Oh, is this a secret love affair like in movies? Kakashi you sly dog! I was right to call you my rival."

Lee stopped his 1000 push-ups exercise and looked at Gai with a smile. "Gai-sensei, I am sure you will find a girl and you two will star in the best movie ever and live happily ever after!"

Gai started crying then hugged his student. "Oh, Lee, you have given me the motivation to keep training. Now, let's do some more exercises."

Lee nodded his head then the two went back to training, completely ignoring Shizune and Kakashi. The two decided to leave before they engage in another "Youthful" conversation.

They stopped by the door to the inside of the manor. Shizune looked at Kakashi and smiled.

"Well, it's been an …_interesting_ day."

"Yeah, I guess. And, it was nice to just talk, you know."

"Yes, well then, I'll be heading inside now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure."

There was a long silence between the two. Shizune avoided his gaze. Kakashi could tell that she had something on her mind.

Then Shizune looked at the jounin again and spoke. "Thanks, Kakashi."

Shizune went inside and Kakashi was left alone. He had a feeling that he should have done something after Shizune thanked him but he wasn't sure what. Kakashi shrugged it off and went back to his apartment.

The next day, he was needed at the Hokage's office.

As usual, Tsunade was sitting at her desk while Shizune was right by her side. The medic-nin gave Kakashi a smile which Kakashi responded to with a smile of his own. He then turned to the Hokage who glanced at both of them before speaking.

"You have another mission. There have been rumors of a criminal organization making their way to the village. I need you to investigate. Any questions?"

"Just one." Kakashi continued. "Will I be having any partners for this mission?"

"…No. Since this is a rumor, I see no need for a squad to be sent. Just send one of your ninja dogs here if you need any back-up. You are to leave at 4 am tomorrow morning. You're dismissed."

"Understood."

When Kakashi left the office, Tsunade turned to face her apprentice and long-time companion. Shizune looked at her master.

"So, you've been training a lot, right?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune nodded her head. "Yes, I've been able to improve some of my techniques."

"That's good; because you have a mission as well."

Shizune was shocked. She hadn't been given any missions recently so this caught her by surprise. Maybe it was another mission to help out in a hospital or something.

Tsunade continued. "You are needed in Sunagakure. They need medic-nin over there who are experts at poison. Understand?"

"Yes. I'll leave early tomorrow morning. While I'm gone, I don't want you going out drinking and gambling."

Tsunade waved her off. "Please, have a little faith in me, Shizune."

"Just to be sure, I'm telling Sakura to look after you while I'm gone."

"…Fine." Tsunade grumbled.

With a satisfied grin, Shizune left the office.

Kakashi was at the Training Field, sitting on the grass under the shade of one of the trees, reading an Icha Icha novel. He figured it was a peaceful place to read the book.

"Do you ever get tired of reading that book?"

Kakashi dropped the book and saw Shizune right in front of him. He gave her a smile. "Hey, Shizune. You come here to train some more?"

Shizune sat beside him. "No, actually I have a mission tomorrow. I came here to get some rest before I head out."

The two of them just sat there, talking to each other. They talked about the students, the events in Konoha and other regular stuff. Kakashi found Shizune as good company. They would tell each other stories about their missions and they were quite interesting.

It was getting late and Shizune decided to get back to the manor. This time, Shizune went by herself. She told Kakashi that he needed the rest too. Even when Kakashi said it was no trouble, Shizune just waved him off.

When Shizune left, Kakashi realized that he really wanted to walk with her again. But it was too late now. The jounin instead went back to his apartment to read some more then get some sleep before he sets off for his mission in the morning.

* * *

It was already 5 am by the time Kakashi made it to the village gate. Oh well, can't think about that now. By the gate, he saw someone else there. It was Shizune.

She glared at Kakashi as he approached her.

"What now?" Kakashi asked.

"You're an hour late for your own mission!"

Kakashi shrugged. "It's not like anyone will notice. Besides, I'll get this mission over with soon enough."

"Ok, just be careful. I don't want to see you in the hospital again anytime soon." Shizune said.

The Sharingan user grinned. "Well, well, I didn't know you cared that much."

Shizune blushed. "You know, it's just that, we have a lot of patients already and I'm very busy so-"

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. You be careful too. It's a long way to Sunagakure."

"See you soon." Shizune smiled.

"Yeah."

The two then went their separate ways.

* * *

Kakashi gathered information in some of the nearby villages about the criminal organization. In only three days, he was able to find out where they were heading next. They were heading to Konohagakure. But it wasn't exactly a criminal organization, it was just a band of bandits.

It took him another day to find them. Kakashi didn't even need his Sharingan to get rid of them. There were about ten of them and he got rid of them easily. He had to use the Raikiri on the biggest one but that didn't waste too much Chakra. Since he was already near Konoha, he decided to head back to the village.

Once he arrived, he went to the office and told Tsunade about the success of his mission. Then Kakashi noticed something.

"Tsunade-sama, where's Shizune?" he asked.

"Oh, she's at the hospital now. She arrived just yesterday." the Hokage said.

"All right then. Thanks. I'll be on my way now."

"Hold on, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at the Hokage. "What is it?"

"Take care of Shizune."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade smirked. "You know, I don't want her getting hurt. Do you understand?"

Kakashi nodded his head and left to go to the hospital. The jounin immediately spotted Shizune. She was running around the hospital as usual, caring for all the patients.

She saw Kakashi and approached him.

"Hey, you're back." Shizune smiled.

Kakashi looked at her right hand. It had a scar on it. "What happened?"

Shizune looked at her hand then back to Kakashi. "Oh, this? I ran into some bandits on the way back. One of them had a knife and I think you can guess what happened next. But don't worry, I took care of them."

Kakashi sighed. "I told you to be careful, didn't I?"

"Stuff like this happens. You can't really do anything about it, Kakashi. Come on, don't be like that. Look, I'm done here. Let's take a walk."

Kakashi looked at her hand one more time before facing her again. "Ok then. I'm not that tired anyway."

The two made their way to the Training Field. There was no one else there so it was really quiet.

"So how was your mission?" Shizune asked.

"Nothing much. It was actually just some bandits and not a criminal organization. It wasn't a big problem like we thought it would be."

"…Did you get hurt?"

"No, not really."

Shizune avoided his gaze. "Ok then."

A long silence passed by between them. Kakashi knew he had to say something. It was his turn to speak anyway. Maybe the words would just come out.

"Do you have any other missions soon?" Nope, that wasn't what he was supposed to say.

"No, Tsunade-sama needs me here. I was gone for a few days and the paperwork already piled up."

"Your work just doesn't finish, does it?"

Shizune giggled. "I guess not."

Kakashi smiled. He hadn't heard Shizune giggle like that. He found it… _cute_. The jounin spoke once more. This time, maybe he'd say the right thing.

"Shizune, you should be more careful next time."

"I already told you, it was an accident. I-"

"Which is why you need someone around you to make sure accidents like that don't happen."

Shizune raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kakashi removed his mask and leaned in to kiss her. To his surprise, she kissed back. They stayed like that for a while before they finally pulled away from each other. They simply stared at one another before. Kakashi put his mask back on then faced Shizune and smiled at her.

"I'll take you back to the manor. You have work to do, right?" He asked.

Shizune nodded her head. "Yeah, ok.

* * *

It took a few months before Shizune moved into Kakashi's apartment. Of course, they told Tsunade about it and the Hokage simply sighed with relief knowing that Shizune, who has been like a daughter to her, has found someone to love.

Kakashi and Shizune still found time to train together, and Tsunade even allowed them to take missions together. And with all that training they did, they made a good team.

And when they think back, they would remember how all of this started; bumping into each other that day. Shizune would blush when she'd remember how she fell but Kakashi would assure her that she looked cute when she fell.

When they were done training, they'd eat some food at their apartment and just talk to each other. Kakashi loved being around her and Shizune loved being around him. Yeah, this was worth letting go of his Icha Icha novel and training. Now, he just wants to be with Shizune.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
